A Royal Tour
by angelthewriter
Summary: Zuko and Sokka go exploring in the fire palace, little do they know that a bigger adventure will unfold. After war.


**Author's Notes: My third story, no I haven't finished the other two, but will keep updating! **

**Disclaimer: Not my show! Enjoy!**

"Zuko! Zuko!"

"What?!" came the impatient reply. Every time the water sibling saw something interesting, he would ask Zuko about it. He was starting to regret offering the annoying boy a tour of the palace. And, even more aggravating, Sokka would ask to see a locked room. This resulted in a moody Zuko having to look through the multiple keys the guard had loaned him. At this particular moment, the boy was looking at an elegant firewood door; it had the fire nation symbol carved into the center and a dragon head shaped door knob. Realizing who's room it was, Zuko jumped in front of it.

"What gives?" Sokka complained trying to step past Zuko.

"Uhh, it's just a, a… bathroom!" Zuko looked at the water tribe warrior nervously. He knew it was a lame excuse, but he knew that Sokka would just want to see it more if he knew the truth.

With a sly look on his face, Sokka responded. "Really?! That's terrific, cause I need to _go, _if you know what I mean!" Zuko shook his head, but Sokka knew he_ had_ to get in!

"Oh, my gosh! Is that Momo on that vase?!" The fire prince, now fire _lord, _looked around quickly. Sokka took his distraction to his advantage and grabbed the keys at Zuko's belt. Zuko, who hadn't noticed the keys' absence, told him that it was time to go to dinner.

"Alright, let's go!" Sokka agreed, mentally memorizing the door for, hmm, 'later reference'.

* * *

"So, then the guy goes, 'I don't you dare!', but I do anyways! Ha Ha Ha!" Sokka finished his extremly long, and rather boring, story. Just as he had planned: everyone was sleeping by the fifth sentence! Smiling, he pulled out the keys and skipped (not that he does that _all_ the time) down the hall. When he reached the door he was looking for, he choose a random key and poked it into the keyhole. Or at least _tried _to. He sighed in frustration after the ninth key.

"Can't find the right key? I think it's the golden twisted one." Sokka turned around to thank the speaker, only to be greeted by a sneering Zuko.

"Fine, you caught me," Sokka said sadly, "just tell me how you managed to stay awake?"

"Oh, I didn't. I'll give you that, but I'm a light sleeper and let's just say your skipping wasn't quiet." The fire lord looked at the cursing boy with interest. _If it's this easy for him to sneak away from his family, then I can't begin to think of all the times he has gotten away with stuff! Lucky, _Zuko thought.

"Fine, if you _really _must go in, you may." Sokka grinned and was about to hug him when Zuko shot him a death glare. Apologizing, Sokka took out the key and slowly unlocked the door. There was a small _click _and the door popped open. Inside was a... bedroom. It had crimson wallpaper, crimson, silk curtains, a large bed with-you guessed it- crimson sheets, and some furniture. Sokka started to walk in, but noticed Zuko wasn't following and stopped.

"You coming?" Zuko shook his head, and was that a fearful look on his face?

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" After a long pause he responded.

"It's, I mean _was_, Azula's room." Sokka stared for a moment, but quickly got over the shock.

"_Soo_?!"

"So? The only time I ever went in Azula's room was a horrible experience; I was five years old (she was turning six) and I just went in to look for my knife. She was always taking it and I just _knew _it was in her room." He stopped with a far away look in his eyes. Sokka waved his hand in front of his eyes and he snapped out of it.

"What happened?!"

"Oh. She pushed me out of the window and told our mother I fell." Sokka's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

"Well, whatever. She doesn't live here any more so its safe, right?" Zuko slowly nodded. "Come on! Lets do it!"

"Fine."

The two boys carefully stepped into the room, surprisingly nothing happened; no bobby traps, explosives, or alarms went off. Sighing with relief they walked into the middle of the room, where a large carpet was. It seemed out of place, since instead of fire nation crimson, it was a pale lavender color. Suddenly they felt a net fall on top of them and they fell down. They tried to get out, but it was impossible; the net was hooked into the floor with thick bars.

"Hey! HELP!" Sokka called. Looking around they realized the door had been shut! Out of the shadows came a hooded figure.

"Hello, little brother." it whispered.

"A-Azula?!" Zuko whispered with a twinge of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, its me. What? Did you really think my banishment would get in the way of my revenge? Oh, no. Trust me _it won't._" The boys looked at each other in fear, what were they going to do?

"Even though I'm trapped I can still firebend!" Azula chuckled.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I brought," she pulled out a struggling, bound figure, "her."

"Katara!" Sokka said, angry and frightened. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Oh, I don't have to, but if Zuko doesn't come quietly, I will." Zuko looked defiantly at her, but gazing at Katara he lowered his head in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go." Azula, who had removed the hood, smiled evilly. "Good."

* * *

Sokka yawned. He slowly opened his eyes. _What a weird dream._ he thought. But when he looked around he saw that it hadn't been a dream! He was lying on the floor of Azula's old room and there was no sign of the others, except for a ripped net and what looked like Zuko's crown.

"Aang!" he yelled. When he heard people coming, he closed his eyes. This would be hard to explain.

**a/n: how was that? please review, suggestions appreciated!**


End file.
